


【朝燕】芬梨道

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: 普设，本人不会粤语，请教了同学，如有不准确的地方，请见谅
Relationships: Female China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

王嘉龙被亚瑟·柯克兰领回家时，得了个玩具汽车，上了链条后能够咔哒咔哒地滑行个两米多，还能发出“嘀嘀嘀”的鸣笛声。王嘉龙哪里玩过这么高档的玩意儿，爱不释手地把玩了好几天。自从和家人在人头攒动的码头走散后，被修女带回修道院已经过了两年，老嬷嬷们都是鼻子高高的英国人，从来都用英文和孤儿交流，导致他被带到这幢拥有精美花园的大别墅时只会“雷猴”这一句广东话。

他最开始以为这个气质挺拔高贵的英国男人带他回家不过是想培养一条听话的狗——在港岛，没有身份的华人同狗没什么区别，令他意外的是，他真的把他当儿子。从让下人教他广东话，到请家教教他算术，出席他男校的毕业典礼，再到送他去港大读书。不管他在男校时闯了多少祸，提出多过分的要求，只要他低头诚恳地认错，Daddy，我错了，亚瑟手里的藤条总会落下，摆摆手让他回自己房间认识错误。

他对他太好了，私下连他都听过做饭的阿姨在煲汤时吐槽：“老爷咁宠呢個抱养嘅少爷，真不可思议。”

之后他便改邪归正，不再同狐朋狗友鬼混，夜里读书到眼睛发涩，可最后还是又一次违背了亚瑟想要送她去康桥读书的意愿，而选择了港大。

“Daddy，我留喺你身边。”

亚瑟身边女人无数，却不能拥有自己的孩子，所幸领养一个聪慧机灵的回家，好好教养。王嘉龙念及此，心里只想好好报答养父的养育之恩，更何况他所处的环境复杂，难免有想要他遭遇血光之灾的有心人。

亚瑟在浅水湾临近铜锣湾的位置开了间Windsor Hotel，富丽堂皇的装潢，一楼是大唐餐厅，有钱的年轻人总会选择来吃这里的提拉米苏，楼上则是酒店重要的经济来源——权贵们享受极乐的天堂。内地国外的军政要员来到港岛总会到这里找些乐子，因为这里有号称全香港最美丽的女人。

王嘉龙小时候其实常常做噩梦，梦境里是冰冷刺骨的，充斥着奉天寒气逼人的冷空气。他还记得自家对面的粮油铺子的儿子在返回乡下家里后就再也没回来和他一起玩耍，那之后又过了几周，粮油铺子就被带着枪的皇协军搬空上了封条。他那留着山羊胡子的亲生父亲从那天起就嚷嚷着要离开奉天，在女校读书的姐姐也天天在家不去念书了，之后他们拎着大包小包的家当到了繁华的上海滩，没多做停留，就到了香港。从上海到香港的船上，父亲总是和姐姐说美国的女高，原来是要去投靠在美国的大伯，正当他满心欢喜地期待着美国的圣诞树时，他逃难的路途，就在香港截止了。都是因为自己贪恋小贩手上的风车，导致和亲人走散。

王嘉龙认为他当年被亚瑟选中全是因为运气好，但他不知道的是，当年孤儿院里八个男孩，除了拿了书的他，其他人全都选了玩具和糖果。他就揣着那本书，被亚瑟牵着小手带回了他认为的“皇宫”。

经常有许多南京来的有钱有势的人上人，他们来了香港，总是要来Windsor Hotel享受一番纸醉金迷的快活，再回到浅水湾的别墅里休息。那些操着各地口音国语的人来来往往这么多年，亚瑟作为一个老板也不去学国语，逢说白话就叽里呱啦讲一会儿，若是连英语也不会，对方只能得一句“Sorry”。

好在酒店里专门配了翻译，又得因他是个金发碧眼的洋人，那些骨子里就把自己视微了的贵人们并不在意这个行为举止谦逊懂礼的英国人有多冒犯他们。

坚持了二十多年不学国语的亚瑟，在42年的圣诞节前夕找到王嘉龙，让他教自己国语。原因很简单，风月情场上漂泊了多年的男人，头一回动了真情，据说还是一见钟情。

“斯泊林，her name.”向来巧舌如簧的亚瑟，在念到自己钟情的人的名字时，卷起来的舌尖也在唇齿间充满了眷恋。坠入爱河的男人居然能如此纯情。

“艺名？上海滩的女明星？”从刚才开始亚瑟就只许王嘉龙和他讲国语。

“画报女郎。”

王嘉龙对这答复无法做评价，他本来还以为见惯了各色女人的亚瑟不会被戏子蛊惑，书香门第的淑女好像才与他更般配。但谁让这是这么多年来亚瑟头一次这么喜欢，他身为亲人，当然要为他出谋划策。

“你们怎么认识的？”

从英格兰舶来的旧友带着夫人孩子来香港工作，作为东道主，怎能不带老友一家到维多利亚山（太平山）。顶着香港在冬天还有热度的太阳下了山顶缆车，安顿好友人住山顶酒店后，正打算打道回府的亚瑟却听见附近有女人的呼叫，以及还有几个男人难以入耳的猥琐话。虽然他亦是靠做皮肉生意发家的，但遇到这光天化日之下猥亵妇女的糟事，他也看不惯。

摸出手提袋内层的手o枪，黑洞洞的枪筒就贴在了为首的那人后脑勺上。对方本还更嚣张不服，但当听见子弹上膛的声音和他姓柯克兰后，便连忙道歉落荒而逃了。等人走了，亚瑟才发现倒在地上的可怜女人蜷成一团瑟瑟发抖，天青色的旗袍沿着开叉那被撕裂到臀部，还好他赶来的早，不然后果不堪设想。他的西装外套落在她腿上遮住了暴露在外的皮肤，转身又替她拾起散落在地上的两三根金条和手袋。

“小女生出门带咁多钱，点唔被坏人盯上。”他拍落白色羊皮手袋上粘的浮灰，将手袋塞到这个学生模样的女人怀里。对方发抖的拳头终于松开，白玉雕琢般的细指握住手柄。亚瑟发誓他不是故意要看，也不是精虫上头，只是这小娘子的皮肤当真又嫩又白，令人想入非非。内心里藏着的那个恶魔的话当然不能说出口，否则他做的好事白费了。

“多谢您。”

柔柔软软，最后一个字的尾音微微上扬，像是清晨的露水坠在叶片上令其上下颤动。随着动作露出来的那一双鹿眼更是湿漉漉，她有着比大多数中国人都要浅的瞳色，眼睛里像是被上帝精心安置了颗琥珀。

在美貌面前愣了半天，亚瑟才反应过来这只受惊了的梅花鹿听不懂白话，刚想开口说英文，话到嘴边又被咽了回去。最后凭着磕磕巴巴地模仿那些在店里的南京顾客说话的方式，说出来一句：“雷住哪里，我送雷翻家。”

其实他本应不再管这糟事的，留下那件西装外套让她蔽体就好，哪里还需要亲自开车送她回住所。也许是四肢比大脑运转得更快，他甚至还等她进屋换好衣服整理好发型，在她的邀请下一齐去了楼下的皇后咖啡馆。亚瑟在点单的时候悄悄观摩她一阵，发现她涂了亮色的口红，整个人比之前看起来成熟许多，女学生的气质不翼而飞，多了丝妩媚。

交谈甚是愉快，原来她从十里洋场上海滩来，说是处理家事，包里的金条也是为了方便办事用的。年少时曾在美国待过五年，但终究因为乡情难耐，返回了中国。

“吃不惯美国菜。”

她这样解释。温柔的语气里藏着淡淡的忧愁，斯泊林小姐蓦地心颤鼻酸，眼眶一热，差点便要没出息地流下泪。移开目光盯着街对面的钟表店许久才缓过来，不过仍是双眼通红。内心复杂的情绪不好说，现在太过尴尬，她差点在这个刚见面的男人面前哭出来，为了缓解，连忙转移话题。

“他们都叫我斯泊林，其实就是英文的Spring。”一口温热的苦咖啡下肚，混迹交际场多年她还是不习惯这又苦又厚的味道，舒展开来的眉头再次皱了起来，面上是凄苦又柔情的笑。

春天本是充满生机和希望的，可是她却像是棵秋天里被吹落了树叶的枫树，在干燥的冷风里独自见证了人间无数冷暖一般。

“你就这样爱上了她？”

王嘉龙感到诧异，从未听过如此荒诞的一见钟情，他的父亲亚瑟，爱上了一个女人眼中的悲伤。

“我本以为佢系个sweetie，同之前嘅啲女人差唔多，可你要系见过佢嗰眼红红嘅样，冇理由唔爱上佢。”（我本以为她是个sweetie，同之前的的女人差不多，可你要是见过她那眼红红的样子，没有理由不爱上她）他国语实在太烂，说来说去，又拾回了广东话。

“呃人，我唔会。”（骗人，我不会）

“清理下你身边嘅靓妹，唔好因为呢个和Spring纠缠痛心。”（清理下你身边的美女吧，不要因为这个和Spring纠缠伤心）

“放心啦。”亚瑟笑得开心，随后又陷入到罗曼蒂克的幻想里，仿佛不再是个情场浪子。

王嘉龙哪里知道他一语成谶，这个Spring真的是令亚瑟一度洞窟著求生不得求死不能的女人，还差点将他也搭进去。有些人天生在情爱里命很贱，亚瑟恰巧不太走运。  
  



	2. 纠结

王春燕倚在窗边看着维港那边的灯火通明，晚风带着凉意吹得她鬓角的发丝起舞，乌丝同夜幕融为一体，微弱的银白月光为其添上光泽，她的发丝像是夜里香港的游魂，漫无目的地在这块土地上飘荡，却又永远逃不脱无形的桎梏。

手中的信件的一角被她手心浸出汗水弄得潮湿发软，上面的自己她在短短的几天里已阅读了不知多少次，连停顿都记得清清楚楚，自从六年前重新踏上中国的土地，父亲和她就没有停歇过寻找的脚步。几经转折，原本丰厚的家底也所剩无几，父亲因为接连失去儿子和爱妻落下了病根，她不得不选择这份被人瞧不起但却来钱很快的工作。直到现在她还不习惯在镜头画板前搔首弄姿，动作生涩，她的经理人却唯独欣赏她这点，大大称赞她这点，说是男人最爱她这种，矜持中透着无限风情，他们喜欢亲自打破女人表面的清冷而去探索深处的奔放。这些让她听着刺耳尖锐的评价她不放在心上，反正这些男人同她没有任何关系，她只需要他们慷慨掏出钱袋里的钱币，买上一份她做封面的画报，销量越高，她的收入就能越好看。

艺名取作斯泊林，Spring，都是因为春天同她有太多瓜葛——她名字里有个“春”，又出生于晚春，生母在立春的第二天与父亲决裂抛下她和胞弟，因为胞弟走失寻找数月未果，在春天登上了去美国的飞机。

此番来港，是因为终于有了点弟弟的消息，说是港大金融系二年级有个叫“阿Sam”的，幼年走失修道院过了两年便被有钱人领养走，走失的地点正是那个码头。

若真的是他，被供到大学，也算是幸运。

困意伴随着夜风袭来，王春燕连打了几个哈欠，想到今天下午回到旅店，前台交给她的信。她连忙收拾好手里的东西，奔到又宽又软的床上睡下，上次救了她的那位英国人约她明天在维港见面。多年来在海外寄人篱下的经验让她很会察言观色，她能感觉出这位绅士对她十分感兴趣，他风度翩翩，举止得当，的确是个好人选。不过她在上海滩见过太多欧美男人同中国女郎的组合，他们的结局大多无疾而终，有的女人甚至落得个生不如死，今年27岁的她还是不要幻想太多，就怕是泡沫漫天，无论是否戳破，终究要消逝于虚空。

他们在维港用完餐后去电影院看了胡蝶的《孔雀东南飞》，结尾时，王春燕从昏暗的电影院里接过了亚瑟递过来的手帕，上面有他身上古龙水的气味，她许诺下次洗干净再还给他，亚瑟并未作答，却问她是不是被刘兰芝殉情感动得落泪。王春燕只摇了摇头，头微微偏向他的方向，凑到他耳边小声的说是因为焦仲卿冒着炮火也要寻兰芝。

“我父亲也曾这样飞蛾扑火过，只不过对象是我继母，我为我母亲流泪。”

她不似从前的女伴那样趁着哭哭啼啼顺势缩进他的怀里，然后在荧幕前亲吻。他正享受着她谈吐间扑到耳劲的热气，她便又坐正了身子，留他一人回味刚才的姿势有多暧昧。被勾起的神经却怎么也平静不下来，爱意又浓一分，与之而来的便是之后几天更频繁的邀请。每每在外玩到日本宪兵巡逻的时候才开车送她回旅店。

“要在香港待多久？”他一边认真地开车一边问她，橘色的路灯照在他半张脸上，她从副驾驶看过去，只觉得他金色的睫毛都要融化在这温暖的灯光里。

“不知道。”她如实回答，起码要她和那位阿Sam见一面才回上海吧，不然怎么给父亲答复。

“不知道？那要一直住现在的旅店吗？不如我给你重新找个酒店，浅水湾到这里不远，但日本人来了设那么多关卡，我觉得好烦。”他想来看不惯那些冠冕堂皇的日本人的。

“要一直住那的，柯克兰先生若嫌麻烦，可以不用来找我。”

谁知道她会这样说，车厢里的气氛略显尴尬，亚瑟清了清喉咙试图挽回：“额，明天下午把时间留给我，我带你去睇夕阳。你去了不会后悔的。”

“明天见。”

第二天，亚瑟准时捧着一束洋桔梗出现在了她的楼下，穿着一身笔挺的白西装，不知道的还以为他是来接新娘的伴郎。这么隆重的打扮当然是因为今天亦是平安夜。

王春燕看他这副打扮，连忙捂嘴笑了笑，又圆又亮的眼睛完成弯弯的一牙：“我是不是需要上楼换件正式一些的旗袍？”

亚瑟替她关上车门，回到驾驶座时说：“你今天很美。”

寒流袭港，一幢幢房子被甩在身后，山上的树木亦连成一片青葱，王春燕忽然有些怀念起幼年，那时还不知道什么圣诞耶稣，只晓得冬天一到，树木变得光秃秃就意味着离拿压岁钱的日子就要到了，那时真是幼稚又可爱，整天无忧无虑。

一路上她沿途记了些路牌，什么白加道、卢吉道，多是英文直译的，拗口难记，不知道三天后还能不能回忆起。最终的目的地到了。黑色的轿车就停在路牌对面——“Findlay Road”

中文记作“芬梨道”

香喷喷的梨子？这还有点意思。

12月的香港比夏天天黑得早些，落日的余晖比白日里的色彩来得更浓烈，像是在为一天的辛勤工作而发烈发烫，释放最后的活力。王春燕被此景吸引，眼底被最后一抹夕阳染成一片赤色。两人并肩站着，倚着车身，谁也没有打破沉静，只是呆呆地站着，任由黑暗将最后一缕日光吞噬，夜色如幕沉沉笼罩下来，芬梨道上没有路灯，亚瑟的双眼在夜里粼粼荡着微光，谋划已久的表白最终还是没有说出口，他不知自己在纠结什么。

俗话说做什么事千万不要犹豫，等一个昼夜过去之后，他又驾车去寻她，最终只在前台落得个斯小姐下午的时候退了房。他没有她的联系方式，店员见他神色焦急，拿出入住登记册，翻到“斯泊林”那一行指给他看：“呢度有佢常住嘅地址，sir你睇系否需要？（这里有她常住的地址，先生你看是否需要？）”

她未留下一个字，不正说明了对他无意。

头一次体会到失恋的滋味，这感觉不好受，亚瑟在烂醉中开始良心发现地心疼起以前被他玩弄有丢弃的女人，他还记得有个港大的女学生，为了挽留他去同别的男人上床，搞大了肚子，敲开他的办公室们说怀了他的孩子。这简直是荒唐，他根本不能生育，不然也不会有了嘉龙。他叫手下赶走她，扔了一笔钱，让她以后不要再骗人。

那女孩比嘉龙大两级，后来听说因为未婚怀孕被学校开除，心被伤了个透，最后投了井。事情是嘉龙同他讲的，彼时作为刚入校的新生对什么八卦都感兴趣，不过只有他知道学姐的有钱人男友就是自己的养父。

“Daddy，你好狠心。”

“斯泊林，你好狠的心......”

王嘉龙处理完“花室”的事情就回家，看到瘫坐在沙发上买醉的亚瑟，嘴里“斯泊林，Spring”交错念叨着。看来是被甩了，上海女人还是比香港女人更厉害些，从来都是亚瑟伤女人的心，这次居然换他为女人酗酒买醉，追女人的时候还把工作全都丢给他，害他缺了整整两周课，教授又该刁难他了。贴心孝子王嘉龙即便如此也叫来菲佣给亚瑟煮醒酒汤，嘱咐一定要让他喝下。

之后三天亚瑟依旧老样子，王嘉龙看不下去，到酒店三楼的“花室”里挑了个长得最漂亮的亚洲女人，只问她会不会说国语，女人扭扭捏捏怯生生地点点头，他便把她带去了亚瑟的房间，关门前只留了一句“照顾好了。”便将门从外面锁上，便不管不顾地回了房间，期间几次出门解手，对房那头女人央求停止的求饶声不闻不问，只瞪了眼竖着耳朵偷听的佣人，警告他们不要多管闲事。

两个男仆在他走后才压着声音小声交流起来：“哇，少爷平时好温柔嘅，今日点咁烦躁。（少爷平时好温柔的，今天怎么这么烦躁）”

“唔知呀，阿彩讲拿了个信封，眉头皱嘅紧呀。（不知道呀，阿彩说拿了个信封，眉头皱的很紧呀）”

卧室的隔音很好，关上门根本听不见外面那些扰人的声音。王嘉龙坐在书桌前，台灯照得他觉得眼睛酸涩，手指放在眉心揉了揉才觉得缓解。他从怀里拿出那封被他压的有些皱了的信封，犹豫了一会还是沿着封口撕了开来。他今天下午回了趟港大拿东西，朋友将这封信交给他，说是两天前寄到的。

倒出来有两张信纸和一张照片，照片正面朝下，他却用手压着，不敢翻过来看个究竟，只因信的署名是三个字，他永远也忘不了的那个名字——“王春燕”。

内心痛苦地挣扎了一刻，最终他的手战胜了心底反对的声音。翻转过来，只见照片上是一个恬静的学生模样的女人，她穿着学生装笑得很文静，右下角记着

“20岁，1935年5月4日”

此时此刻，王嘉龙什么都听不见，只有窗外的风声呼啸，穿透他的头颅，呼呼作响。等他终于回过神来抹去了额头上被电灯烤出来的汗，才发现自己早已满脸泪水。错不了的，家姐大他8岁，而且虽然记忆中她的面孔早已模糊，可他清楚地记得姐姐抱着哄逗他时，他视线范围内，她鼻尖上那颗小小的痣。

与家人时隔十一年再度联系上，内心的激动与澎湃无需多言，可在等他抒发尽内心的一腔热血时，大脑又再次冷静下来，亚瑟养育他多年，在他懂事后也曾问要不要寻亲，可当时自己果断拒绝，发誓永远不会离开他。他走了，亚瑟怎么想他，不走，姐姐会不会难过，她会哭吗，这些问题狠狠敲击他的心脏，让他温热的眼泪止不住往下流。

次日，几乎一夜未眠的王嘉龙起身去了亚瑟的房间，门一打开，就听见昨天带回来的那个女人扰人的哭泣声，女人见他进来，毫不顾忌身上衣不蔽体匍匐在他脚边，苦苦哀求：“龙少，老爷厌恶我，佢要叫斯泊林嘅小姐，我做唔到，放过我吧......（他要叫斯泊林的小姐，我做不到）”

王嘉龙一眼未瞧她，只说：“放你一月嘅假。”

女人连滚带爬地起来鞠躬道谢，扯了张被单就匆忙走了，可想而知这个夜晚她被折磨得有多惨。

“Daddy，你既然这么放不下斯泊林小姐，不如去上海找她，酒店这边有我。”

这是王嘉龙摇醒昏睡的亚瑟，开口对他说的第一句话。他需要一个人在香港准备东西，支开亚瑟是两全其美的方法。


End file.
